Crazy in Love
by Draco's-Baby
Summary: Song fic to Eminem song Crazy In Love. Its a heavy R rating for sex scenes and bad language. Post Hogwarts. HGDM
1. Verse 1

Crazy in Love – HG/DM

Summary: A song fic to the song Crazy in Love by Eminem. Heavy R rating for swearing and sex scenes. Mostly Draco's thoughts on Hermione. Post-Hogwarts, Draco is the Potions Master and Hermione is the Transfiguration teacher.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the lovely JK Rowling, the song belongs to the lyrical genius that is Eminem, but the plot is entirely my own.

P.S: The first verse is the first chapter. I cant push my creative juices anymore tonight, I am straining to think. Haha. Anyway, let me know if it's worth continuing. It was a spur of the moment idea, and I am writing free-style. It wasn't really thought out.

_Tell myself that I was doing alright, there's nothing left to do at night, but go crazy on you; let me go crazy on you, crazy, crazy on you_

Draco burst into the Teachers Lounge, in an anger because Snape had given him a long lecture on how to keep the potions in order.

Hermione was lounging on the couch, reading a book. She looked up lazily at Draco, and grinned mischievously.

"What happened, Draco?" She asked huskily. He glared.

"I am not in the mood, Hermione. Stupid Snape gave me a lecture, a LECTURE for fuck sake!" He screamed. Hermione slumped back onto the couch, in a foul mood that she wouldn't be getting any that night. She had been looking forward to it all afternoon. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Draco, talk to me. I am so upset right now" She sighed. Draco rubbed her leg.

"How about we just do it right now? If that's what you really want" He smirked, realizing she really was in the mood, not just playing around with him. Plus, he always gave into Hermione, she was a drug. His drug.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" She asked angrily, facing him. He laughed.

"No. I think about how sexy you look when you're all angry" He whispered, turning to her and kissing her neck. Hermione let out a small moan. He had gotten her weak spot.

"Draco…please…..oh yes" Her voice faltered as she gave in to his lavish kisses up and down her neck. Draco smiled against her skin. He knew how to melt her.

_Can't you see what you do to me, baby, you make me crazy; you make me act like a maniac. I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick, you're truly the only one who can do this to me, you just make me get so crazy._

Draco kissed her neck down to the top of her shirt, pulled it off, and kept going further down. He couldn't believe what she did to him. One minute he was pissed off and couldn't be any less horny, the next he felt he would go insane if he didn't have her.

But that was what Hermione was like. She made him act like a lunatic, like he had a split personality. No other girl made him act this way.

Hermione moaned beneath him, and he went wild. He removed all her clothes and his own in an instant, and before he could do anything, her hands pulled him back up and dragged his head down so that their lips crashed together in fiery passion.

His head was spinning. No matter how many times they had sex, she always blew him away. She was fire to his ice, angel to his demon. Such a contradiction brought out his inner beast, and made him feel unreal.

He pulled away from her mouth, and began sucking on her neck. She cried out from this connection, and he didn't think he could last any longer.

Suddenly, she pushed him, inclining that she wanted to be on top. He was much stronger than she was, so she couldn't just flip him like he could to her, so he did it for them. He liked a girl who wanted to be in charge.

Hermione grinned evilly at him, and straddled his waist, and lowered herself down onto him. He felt himself enter her hot, wet sex. He threw his head back, and closed his eyes tightly as she began to rock back and forth, slowly, almost driving him mad.

_I go schizo, I get so insane, I just go schizophrenic, one minute I wanna slit your throat the next I wanna sex. You make me crazy the way we act like two maniacs in the sack, we fuck like two jack rabbits and maybe that's a bad habit._

Almost two hours later, they lay slumped against one another, after the most passionate sex they had experienced, ever.

Hermione leaned close to him and whispered, "You can't resist me"

Draco leaned forward and responded.

"You make me go schizophrenic. You are a bad habit" He kissed her ear, making her shiver with delight.

They lay there for a while, until Hermione looked at the time.

"Oh my god, its dinner time" She said in a shocked voice. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So?" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, that means we have been fucking for two hours, and I didn't even realize I am starving" She got up and began to get dressed. Draco watched her from his position on the couch.

"Come here and do that again" He whined. She laughed.

"Let's go, Draco. We really shouldn't give Harry and Ron anything to worry about" She slipped her shirt over her head. Draco narrowed his eyes, jealously coursing through his veins.

"What is there to worry about? Don't you feel safe with me?" He demanded. She looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Draco got up and crossed the room in a swift movement, drawing her savagely against his body. She gasped.

"Why would Harry and Ron be worried? Why do you even care what they think, after what we just shared?" He glared down at her, and she cowered under his malice.

"I…just….I don't want them to think we were, you know..." She stuttered. He let go of her and turned his back in disgust.

"So what if they know! I want to shout from the rooftops what I experienced with you tonight! God, Hermione!" He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He didn't know why he felt so angry. She was his, always. Ron and Harry were always the top priority to her.

"Well, they are my friends, and they would hate me if they knew what we did"

Draco flew off the handle.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK? I DON'T! Fuck me dead, Hermione! You piss me off so badly! If they were real friends, they wouldn't give a fuck who you dated, as long as it made you happy!" He shouted.

Hermione went red with anger.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy! You know what they are like! Get off your fucking ped stool and listen to me!" That did it.

His anger took over. He strode over to her, and his hand caught her delicate throat. Her eyes bugged and she went stock still. She knew she hit a nerve.

"I could very easily slit your throat, Miss Granger" He said in a deadly quiet voice. She shivered. He wouldn't.

"I...I…m…s...orr…y" She managed to choke out. Her eyes watered, from lack of air, or the fact that she was crying, probably both. He realized what he was doing and let go abruptly. She fell to the floor, clutching her throat.

Draco looked at his hand in disgust, as though he were blaming it for what he had done. He dropped to the floor beside Hermione, and hugged her.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't let my temper take over" He sat there with her for a while. He couldn't believe what he had done. She looked up at him, with red puffy eyes. He wiped away her tears. He wanted her as badly as he did before the fight. This is what it was like so often. One minute he wanted to kill her, the next he wanted to have sex with her like there was no tomorrow. He was just crazy. Crazy in love.

_Cause the next day where right back at it, in the same exact pattern, what the fuck is the matter with us, we cant figure out if it's lust, or its love which that is attracting us to each other, they say that every man grows up to marry his own mother, which would explain why your such a mother fucking bitch, but I stay and stick it out with you even though I just hit you today. But you deserved it, you hit me first and provoked me to choke you, just because I came home lat last night, crawled in bed and I woke you._

They both missed dinner that night because of the blazing row. Draco decided to go for a walk after Hermione fell asleep to think things through.

Why did he always do that to her? Why did he always threaten to kill her? It was like he was a schizo. Every emotion that had something to do with her amplified three-fold. The amazing love he had for her when they had sex…or was it lust? He couldn't tell.

The terrible anger that exploded through him at the mention of Potty or Weasel. He hated them so much, and she loved them like brothers. He would never get used to that.

She was such a cow half the time, always threatening to cheat on him with someone else if he didn't fuck her when she wanted him to, or the mood swings that he had to endure. She was such a mother fucking bitch.

They always say that the girl you want to marry is exactly like your mother, and Mother was the biggest bitch God put breath into. Just like Hermione.

But he didn't deny the fact that he would stay with her. He loved a challenge, and she was the biggest challenge so far.

He went back to the dormitory and got into bed with her. He needed her close tonight.

The next morning, he woke to noises in the bathroom. He got up and changed into his robes. Hermione emerged with a towel around her small frame. She glared at him

"What?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You woke me up last night" She said angrily.

"After that I couldn't get back to sleep"

Draco laughed. "Sorry. I was thinking about things and came back late"

Hermione walked over to him.

"Why laugh for? You know how much I need sleep! I look like shit and you don't even care!" She slapped him across the face.

He stood, stunned. Then his anger slammed into him with full force. Why did she do this when she knew how bad his temper was?

His hand connected with her face before he was fully aware what he was doing. Her head snapped to one side, but she stayed standing. She was strong. He reached out and grabbed her neck with his hands. This was the second time in 24 hours he was choking her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head before he released her. She glared at him.

"You need to control your anger, Draco" She struggled for breath on the floor as she said it, but it was strong and clear. She was fighting back.

"You need to realize how strongly you affect my emotions" He growled before he swept out of the room.

_But if there is one thing that I admire is baby that you stay with me maybe cause your crazy as I am, cause when I look at you I can see an angel in you eyes, but if I look deeper inside I see a freakish little side, like a devil in disguise, your always full of surprises, always pulling devices out your purse little vibrators and dildos you fuck yourself so much you barely feel those any more, your only 24, but your plenty more mature than those other little hoe's, who just act like little girls, like they are in middle school, still your crazy, sexy cool, chilling._

Hermione was sitting at the Teachers table with Draco at lunch time. She looked sideways at him and gave him a little smile, and he knew she was up to no good. Most of the time, when she wasn't being a downright cow, she had this look in her eye, like she was an innocent angel. She could put that look on and off, like tuning on a switch.

Right now he could see a devil in those depths, and he couldn't wait to see what she had planned. She opened her purse, and there he saw a vibrator. She removed it quietly, and manoeuvred herself carefully so that it was inside her. She started to pull little faces of pleasure.

Draco was stunned. He knew she used vibrators and dildo's when he wasn't around to pleasure her, but he couldn't believe she would pull it out in front of the whole school. He was so turned on right now.

She was crazy, maybe that's why she was still with him. They were both nuts. But she had a mature side, much more so than other sluts he had dated. She had the same intelligent spark in her eye he had seen all through their Hogwarts years.

She was crazy, sexy and cool all at the same time. He couldn't stand it anymore. He took her hand and led her to their quarters.

_You play your position, you never step outta line, even though I stay in your business, you have always kept outta mine. I wonder what's on your mind, sometimes they say love is blind, maybe that's why the first time I dotted your eyes you didn't see the sign, or maybe you did, maybe you like being shoved, maybe cause were crazy in love._

_Let me go Crazy on you, crazy on you. Let me go crazy, crazy on you._

They stayed in the room until they realized they had classes to teach. They both went and did their tasks, barely able to concentrate on anything else other than each other.

Draco thought about Hermione. She was always willing to do what he wanted her to, she never really questioned him.

She never stepped out of line around him. Well, maybe the rare occasion, like in the last few days, but she really did what she was told around him. She always kept out of his business and let him run the show. He was constantly in hers, checking what she was doing. She just went with the flow, unless he did something that bugged her.

She was so secretive, her brown bushy hair covering her face when he asked her what was up. Like she was hiding from him. He always wondered what was on her mind. She was a lunatic, like him. That's why they went so well together.

Second Verse next chapter.


	2. Verse 2

_Crazy in Love_

Second Verse!

Disclaimer: Song belongs to lyrical genius that is Eminem, and the characters belong to JK Rowling!

A/N: Thankyou to all the people who reviewed! YAY! I am so happy people liked it, I was worried at first, but it has seemed to be quite a hit. Here is the commencement, the last verse. Enjoy!

_You're the ink to my paper, what my pen is to my pad, the moral the very fibre the whole substance to my rap. _

Hermione walked into the room, with nothing on but a towel. Draco's mouth dropped open at the sight. He was lying on the bed, still naked from the night before. He sat up and scooted to the end of the bed just to be closer to her.

She was ethereal, an absolute angel….. in disguise. She gave him a wicked smile and dropped the towel. She sauntered over to him and sat on his lap.

Draco gasped. The feeling of her soft smooth skin aroused him instantly. She was so addictive, so passionate, he didn't know what he would do if she ever left him. Even her fiery, bitchy attitude couldn't deter him. She was his, always his.

He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so she was beneath him. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he filled her once more. He never got tired of doing this with her. She was amazing. He couldn't stress this enough. Draco Malfoy, falling for Goody Two Shoes Granger.

He remembered the first time he started to think differently of her. She was sitting in the Great Hall, with that idiot boyfriend of hers, Seamus or whatever, and in front of everyone, he slapped her. He stood up and was yelling something at her, and before he could even think of jumping up, she stood and landed a very hard and painful blow to his family jewels. He could practically hear every male in the Hall groan. Seamus fell to the ground, barely able to breathe.

Hermione had stomped out of the hall, not before she caught his eye. What he saw there, he would never forget. There was no pain, no sadness, just pure anger. He respected her so much after that. Every girl he had ever seen had cried when being slapped, but she just got angry. He admired her.

After that, he couldn't get her off his mind. He tried to ask her out but she just told him to fuck off, thought it was a joke. Not until he cornered her in a hallway and kissed her with all he had. They had been together ever since.

_You are my reason for being, the meaning of my existence, if it wasn't for you, I would never be able to spit this as intense as I do, and the irony is that you rely on me as much as I rely on you to inspire me like you do._

He looked at her as she lay beside him. Her beautiful chocolate coloured hair splayed out on the pillow, her porcelain face so serene and peaceful.

He propped himself up on his elbow and just looked at her. He just couldn't believe what she did to him. It was like she was his other half, she completed him. They had this love/hate relationship that worked so well.

They were both fucked in the head, and they loved it. She was the reason he wanted to live. If she walked away, he would die.

She began to stir. Her eyes opened and focused on him, and she realized he was staring. She blushed a beautiful shade of pink, and he laughed.

"Hermione Granger, blushing? Well, never thought I would see the day!"

She swatted him playfully on the arm.

"Shhh. It's not very often, so enjoy it while you can"

He smirked.

"I can arrange that"

They didn't come out of the room for a while.

_You provide me the lighter fluid, the fuel to my fire; you're my entire supply, gas, the match and igniter. The only way that I am able to stay so stable is you're the legs to my table, if you were to break, I'd fall on my face. But I am always going to make you feel I don't need you as much as I really need you so you don't use it to your advantage._

Afterwards, when they were having lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione turned to him.

"Draco, do you need me?"

He looked at her with a look of confusion. What did that mean?

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

She looked at her food.

"Well, I always see this look in your eyes, like if I tell you in a fight that I am going to leave, you look jealous or angry, or even helpless"

He stared at her. How did she see that?! He was always good at hiding his feelings, but he realized that when you meet the one that you will spend forever with, they can always see your soul, no matter how much experience you have in hiding it from the world.

"Well, of course I need you, but not that much. I can go on in the world without you, if I really needed to"

She nodded and continued eating. How could he lie to her? He knew the moment he said those words that they were completely untrue. He loved her with every fibre of his being. If she left, he would be a shell. He would be nothing, only half the man he was now.

He knew he was saying this to her, because if she ever knew how much he truly needed her, she would use it against him in the future. Which was probably why she was asking him at this moment. Bitch. God he loved her.

_You are the word that I am looking for when I am trying to describe how I feel inside and the right one just wont come to my mind. You are the pillar that props me up, the beam that supports me, the bitch who never took half, the wife who never divorced me._

They spent the rest of the day walking around the school. It was the weekend. Bless weekends, he didn't know how he would get through the year if he didn't get some time away from those little snot nosed kids that he taught in Potions.

Now that he experienced it, he knew how Snape felt back when he was at Hogwarts.

At least he had Hermione right there with him. She helped him along, she was his rock, as he was hers. They helped each other, when they weren't having sex or nearly killing each other.

He looked around Hogwarts and remembered his time there. He saw the tree that he was cornered against when Hermione punched him in the face. He was terrified of her after that. He saw the spunk she had inherited, but he would be damned if he ever told her that.

_Your like the root to my evil you let my devil come out me, you let me beat the shit out you before you beat the shit out me. No matter how much, too much is never enough, maybe cause were crazy in love._

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Draco"

"How much?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to! Answer me"

Hermione stared at him. He was so cute when he was angry. She walked up to kiss him and he pushed her away. She was shocked. He saw it in her eyes.

Damn her looking so gorgeous. She was too hard to stay angry at. In that moment she brought out his inner devil, and he scooped her up and took her to the bed. She giggled, like this is what she had planned all along.

"As much as the universe" She whispered.

He sighed happily. He hopped on top of her, but before he could do anything, she placed her hands on his chest. He looked confused. She smiled devilishly, but still held the spark of an angel in her eyes. How she did that he had no idea.

"Let me go crazy on you, Draco" She said huskily.

Draco couldn't have asked for more.

The End.

I hope you liked it. I know its crap…or is it?


End file.
